Over the years, a number of training systems have been developed to help a golfer improve his or her game. These systems vary greatly in complexity but essentially each system is an attempted solution to a single problem. That problem is teaching the golfer to develop and maintain proper form. There are essentially three elements generally described as form: stance, grip and swing. While these three elements are inseparably intertwined, many golf training systems have nevertheless been geared primarily towards only one.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,970 issued to Robbins discloses a method and apparatus providing a golf training apparatus configured to aid a golfer in developing a consistent golf swing. The golf training apparatus includes a triangle plane guide, a shaft coupler and a limb attachment member. The triangle plane guide includes two side members and a top member coupled to each other to form a triangular configuration. The shaft coupler is operatively coupled to a portion of the triangle plane guide and is operable to removably couple with a shaft of the golf club below a grip end of the shaft so that said triangle plane guide is disposed in a suspended position above the shaft. The limb attachment member is coupled to the triangle plane guide and operable to attach to a limb of the golfer in an adjustable manner. The triangle plane guide is operable to provide a visual reference that includes visual alignment from an apex of the two side members down the shaft toward the golf ball and visual alignment of the top member with a distant target.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,730 issued to Bellagamba discloses a golf training apparatus having a frame with a base and an upright frame portion having a cross frame member. A back support is attached to the upright frame portion and positioned to support the back of a golfer making practice swings and includes a Velcro fastener portion attached thereto. A belt for attaching around a golfer has a VELCRO fastener portion positioned in the back thereof and aligned for attachment to the back support fastener portion to thereby removably hold a golfer making practice swings to the golf training apparatus. The golf training apparatus includes a pair of knee brace members for holding a golfer's knees in position during a practice swing and an elongated arm with a head support yoke on the end thereof for supporting a golfer's head during practice swings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,640 issued to Kim discloses a golf swing training aid to which a golf club is attached. The golf swing training aid comprises a first supporting member having an end portion and two branch portions arranged at the rear of the end portion, second supporting members connected to ends of the branch portions of said first supporting member by means of couplers for supporting the back portions of the lower arms of the golfer so that the distance between both arms is maintained, and a stationary plate and a moving plate mounted at the end portion of said first supporting member for holding fixedly the shaft of the golf club.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,122 issued to Belanger discloses a golf training device for swing improvement including a base member, a mast member, and swing indicators. The mast member is coupled with the base member and has opposite ends and a plurality of holes. The swing indicators are insertable into holes.
It would be desirable to provide a golf training system that helps a golfer of any skill level to improve each area of his or her form: stance, grip, and swing. It would be further desirable to provide a golf training system that is simply enough to be readily understood by and useful to a novice golfer. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a golf training system that can be easily transported to and from a golf course or driving range, ideally in a golf bag or a similar container.